


celebratory

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [148]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Dorothea and Edelgard are drinking together to celebrate a recent victory, and though Edelgard does not want the conversation to end, she is still engaged in a battle of her own.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Commissions [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	celebratory

**Author's Note:**

> Slight allusions to puppy play in here, nothing big enough to tag but it's there.

Edelgard and Dorothea stay close by each other throughout the celebration, but that is to be expected. They have been close since school started, closer still since the war began, and Edelgard knows that there must be something going on between the two of them, though her lack of experience and Dorothea’s playful nature does make it hard for her to tell, at times. They have flirted here and there throughout the years, shared a few quick, shy kisses, but nothing has come of it, because there has always been something else that Edelgard has needed to attend to, and Dorothea does not press the issue.

Tonight, they are drinking together, after a decisive victory at Derdriu. The celebrations after such victories are always mild, because the strike force can’t afford anything elaborate right now, and because there is always the grim reality of another battle hanging over their heads, putting a damper on too much excitement. Even so, Edelgard allows some celebration, to keep up morale, and tonight, they have even more to celebrate, with the professor having returned to their ranks, helping them make real progress in the war, hopefully putting an end to the seemingly never ending stalemate.

Edelgard and Dorothea stay close by each other as they drink, talking about anything and everything, mostly trying to take their minds off of the war itself. It is nice to be able to spend this time with her, and easier to relax with a drink in her hand, so that she does not spend the entire time worrying about what is actually going on between the two of them, or if she should be the one to make a move next. It is the perfect situation…or rather, it would be, were it not for one annoying thing.

The thing about alcohol is that it has its way of moving quickly through her system, and Edelgard is soon anything but relaxed, but that has less to do with her feelings for Dorothea, and more to do with the way her bladder has begun to steadily fill, soon making it difficult for her to even sit still. She knows that she needs to do something about that, but she does not want to leave Dorothea’s side in the middle of such a close conversation, especially not right now.

It is getting late, and the others have begun to head back to their rooms, the celebration winding down until it is only the two of them out here talking. If she were to excuse herself now, she fears that it would cause Dorothea to realize just how late it is, and she might suggest then that they both go back to their rooms and rest. Maybe that is best, and maybe Edelgard should just use that as an excuse so that she does not have to mention her bursting bladder, but then, she wants Dorothea to wait for her while she is gone, and she wants to come back and talk to her for a little while longer.

So she has to stay right here, until the conversation has ended, until the two of them are ready to go onto bed. Until then, she just has to hold it, reminding herself that she is an emperor, capable of great feats of strength, with endurance like nobody else. On the battlefield she seldom even notices such needs, so there is no reason for something like that to get in her way during a casual conversation with a friend of hers. But, then again, she does not go out of her way to drink before a battle, and certainly never alcohol. This situation is entirely different, and that is why her endurance might not do much for her.

The worst part is how distracted she ends up, barely even registering some of the things that Dorothea says to her, as she tries to keep her desperation to herself. It is hard to sit still, and she finds herself biting her lip and squeezing her thighs together, hoping that Dorothea does not notice just how agitated she is right now. It is almost more than she can handle, but still she forces herself to hang on, just a little bit longer.

“Honestly, you’re like a dog without a bone in this war,” Dorothea says to her, though Edelgard barely processes her words, and can’t even remember what they were talking about to begin with, or what the last thing that she said was. “Your determination is admirable. No matter how hard things get, you just keep pushing on, so strong and persistent.”

“Oh, it’s really not…” Edelgard starts, but she trails off, not really sure what it is that she is trying to say, not sure what it is that she _should_ say. All she can think about is how much that she needs to pee, and how hard it is to think about anything else.

“You don’t need to be so modest, Edie, really,” Dorothea teases her. “You know better than anyone just how hard you work. Now that the professor is back, I hope that means that you will be able to cut loose like this a little more.”

“Well, hopefully, with the professor’s help, it won’t be long before the fighting comes to an end,” Edelgard replies, glad to at least have something to say this time. She shifts in her seat again, biting her lip a little harder, trying to force herself to forget the way her bladder throbs for relief, trying to focus only on Dorothea until it is time for them to go their separate ways. She mentioned Edelgard’s determination, but she has no idea what the emperor is going through as they speak, fighting a battle against her own body just so that the two of them can keeping talking for a little while longer.

Of course, she would sooner die than have Dorothea find out that she is forcing herself to hold it just to be able to keep talking.

But things really are getting to a point that they seem beyond her control, and she knows that she is not going to be able to last much longer. She needs to put a stop to the conversation, even if she is not ready to stop talking. They will have more time in the future- she can _make_ time, and stop being so shy about it, but right now, she needs to worry about her own needs more than anything else.

“It’s getting late, isn’t it?” she asks, to try and shift the subject in that direction. No matter how much it may pain her to do so, she needs to do this, because the situation is getting critical, and if she does not excuse herself soon, she knows that she is going to end up in a much worse situation. Even as she thinks that, she feels a spurt escape, and hopes that Dorothea can not tell from her facial expression how much she is internally panicking right now.

“I suppose it is. Oh, but it’s been such a pleasant night, we really need to do things like this more often,” Dorothea replies, giving her a smile that makes her chest ache. “Next time we win, I expect to have your attention all night again. Does that sound good to you?”

“If you want my attention,” Edelgard says, trying to keep the strain out of her voice as she stands up, unable to stop another leak from escaping her, “then all you have to do is ask for it. You don’t need any excuses.”

“I know that, of course. I was only teasing, Edie.” Dorothea gives her a wink as she stands as well, and Edelgard should be in the clear now. All she needs to do is get away from Dorothea, and everything is going to be just fine. That is what she tells herself, and that is what she is certain of, but then, she takes one step forward and immediately freezes in her tracks.

A thin stream is running down one of her legs, and she knows if she moves even a little bit more, she is going to lose control. She tries to keep her head clear, to keep from panicking. If Dorothea goes back to her room, then things will still be fine. There is no one else out here to witness her accident, so if she can just get rid of Dorothea, then everything is going to be just fine.

Except Dorothea has noticed how stiff she has become, and asks her, “Is everything alright?”

“Quite alright, I’m just…you should…get going.” Edelgard can’t even come up with any excuses, only able to urge Dorothea on, doing what she can to get rid of her. But that is not enough, and Dorothea stares at her quizzically, trying to figure out why she isn’t moving. Edelgard can feel tears welling up in her eyes, as she feels another leak, and then another. She isn’t going to make it out of this.

And just as she realizes it, the dam bursts at last, and there is nothing she can do to stop it. Eyes going wide in horror, she makes a soft noise of distress as she begins wetting herself full force, the liquid rushing down her legs, puddling on the ground beneath her. At first, Dorothea does not realize what is going on, but then, she hears it splashing on the ground and she looks down, her own eyes going wide, as it finally hits her what Edelgard is doing right now.

“Oh, oh, you poor thing,” she coos, as Edelgard continues to tremble, knees buckled as she finally finishes emptying her bladder, a massive puddle now at her feet. Dorothea steps closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder as she says, “You poor puppy.”

“I…I am so sorry that you had to…” she starts, but she can’t finish her sentence, trying to keep her voice steady, trying to fight against the tears that threaten to fall. “It appears that I might have had too much…that is, I…”

“I had no idea that the emperor needed training pads.” Edelgard looks up at her in surprise then, hearing her teasing tone of voice, seeing the playful glint in her eyes. Is she making fun of her? Well, that wouldn’t be a surprise, and she can’t help but think that she deserves that, and so, she hangs her head in shame. “Oh, no, Edie, don’t…I was only kidding! You don’t need to look so sad.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I’ve made a complete fool of myself, and in front of you. You’re right that an emperor should not do such things, and even so…to do something like that in front of you…” Before she can think of anything else to say, Dorothea has already pulled her into a tight embrace. “W-wait, you’ll get…”

But Dorothea does not seem to care about that, hugging her tighter. “How can I help myself? I have to do something to cheer you up, when you’re standing here looking like a kicked dog. I was only teasing you, but I didn’t mean anything by it. Really, you have nothing that you need to worry about. I don’t think any less of you for it.”

“You…you don’t? But how could you not? You know as well as I do that I-”

“Because I care about you, for one thing. And, for another thing, well…what would you think if I said I really didn’t mind it?” She gives her another wink then, and Edelgard is left completely stunned, with no idea what to say. Dorothea laughs and says, “You’d better get cleaned up, now, and we both need to head to bed soon. We’ve got plenty of big days ahead of us before we bring this war to an end.”

With that, she steps back, turning to head to her room, but as she walks away, she looks back over her shoulder to confirm what she has been hinting at. “Really, I actually rather liked it.”

Edelgard remains frozen in place for quite some time after that, just trying to figure out what has happened to her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
